Einfach Perfekt
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Warum eine gewisse Genetikerin Einfach Perfekt für unser Lieblingsgenie ist.


Einfach Perfekt

Langsam wurde Maeve Donovan wach. Sie musste lächeln, als sie seine Arme spürte, welche sie beschützend festhielten. Vorsichtig, um Spencer nicht zu wecken, drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um und sah ihn an. Er lächelte leicht im Schlaf und sah entspannt aus. Sanft strich sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah dabei auf den Ring, welcher sich an ihrer linken Hand befand. ( 155/2/6014165/il_570xN.1094620028_ ) Es war ein goldener Ring, dessen Band kleine Unendlichkeitszeichen bildete und welcher mit einem Diamanten besetzt war. Lächelnd drehte sie den Ring an ihrem Finger wieder gerade.  
"Ich nehme mal an, dass er dir gefällt...", ertönte nun leise die Stimme ihres Verlobten. "Ja, er ist wunderschön..." "Genau wie du...", sagte er, zog sie etwas näher an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Langsam wanderten seine Hände ihren Körper hinab. "Spence...wir müssen aufstehen..." "Und wenn nicht? Wir könnten einfach den ganzen Tag hierbleiben.", schlug er grinsend vor. "Dann verpass ich aber die Vorlesung an der Uni und deine Kollegen stehen hier bei uns im Schlafzimmer. Und ich will ehrlich gesagt weder das eine noch das andere." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie sich aus seinen Armen löste.

"Du gehst duschen und ich werde frühstück machen!" Sie stand auf und verbarg ihren nackten Körper unter einem schwarzen Seidenkimono. "Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit duschen?" Maeve lachte etwas. "Weil ich dich zu gut kenne. Wir werden dann nie fertig, Spencer!" Damit verschwand sie in Richtung Küche, wo sie für Spencer Kaffee kochte und sich einen Obst-Smoothie mixte. Während sie jedoch den Tisch deckte, wurde sie vom Klingeln von Spencers Handy unterbrochen. Sie wusste, dass er nichts dagegen hatte, wenn sie seine Anrufe annahm, wenn er gerade nicht konnte und so ging sie jetzt an das Handy. "Ja?" Auf der anderen Seite ertönte die Stimme einer Frau. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich muss mich verwählt haben." Damit legte die Frau auch schon auf, bevor Maeve noch irgendwas sagen konnte. Die Brünette schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder dem Frühstück zu. Keine fünf Minuten klingelte jedoch erneut Reid's Handy. "Ja?" Diesmal war es ein Mann, der antwortete. "Verzeihung, ich muss die falsche Nummer haben." Und auch diesmal wurde aufgelegt, bevor Maeve auch nur noch ein Mucks sagen konnte.

Mit einem bösen Blick auf das technische Gerät, legte sie das Handy zur Seite. "Wer war es denn, Liebes?" Spencer Reid, welcher gerade seine Krawatte band, betrat die Küche. "Keine Ahnung, aber wahrscheinlich deine Kollegen. Du solltest ihnen vielleicht mal sagen, dass man auch den anderen zu Wort kommen lassen sollte, bevor man auflegt." Er sah sie verdutzt an. "Beide Anrufer haben ziemlich schnell aufgelegt, also kann ich nur schätzen, dass es deine Kollegen, wegen einem neuen Fall waren." "Aber bei denen steht doch zumindest die Nummer da. Also müsstest du doch wissen, wer angerufen hat." "Spencer, du magst vielleicht ein eidetisches Gedächtnis haben und dir die Nummern auch ohne Namen merken können. Das trifft aber nicht auf mich zu, also kann ich nur raten. Und jetzt trink wenigstens noch deinen Kaffee, bevor du die Welt retten gehst." Sie reichte ihm eine Tasse. "Danke...wann musst du eigentlich los?" "Erst in drei Stunden, aber ich wollte die Aufzeichnungen für die Vorlesung nochmal durchgehen." Er nickte und trank seinen Kaffee, bevor er schließlich seine Sachen packte. "Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich kann.", versprach er ihr und küsste sie zum Abschied. "Ich liebe dich, Maeve." "Ich liebe dich auch, Spence." Sie sah ihm nach, wie er aus der Tür ging und seufzte leise, bevor sie ihren Smoothie trank.

Keine zehn Minuten später fiel ihr jedoch das Handy auf, was noch so unschuldig auf dem Küchentisch lag. Sie fluchte leise, stellte sich heißes Wasser für einen Tee an, bevor sie ins Bad rannte und sich schnell fertig machen ging. Noch während sie ihre Bluse zuknöpfte, versuchte sie sich gleichzeitig einen Thermobecher mit Tee zu füllen, was mehr oder weniger gut klappte. Als sie jedoch fünfzehn Minuten später los wollte, fiel ihr die Marke auf dem Schrank neben der Tür auf. Maeve schüttelte nur den Kopf. Spencer war vielleicht ein Genie, aber er würde irgendwann nochmal seinen Kopf vergessen, wenn der nicht angewachsen wäre.  
Mit ihrer Umhängetasche, in welcher sich die Unterlagen für die Vorlesung, ihre Schlüssel, ihr Handy, Reid's Handy und seine Marke befanden, und ihrem Thermobecher in der Hand machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto. Mehr oder weniger elegant fischte sie ihre Autoschlüssel heraus und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Quantico. Zum Glück war sie so zeitig aufgestanden.

Knapp eine Stunde später kam sie, zwanzig Minuten nach Spencer, beim FBI an. Schnell hatte sie sich einen Besucherausweis besorgt und wurde von einem Agent nach oben begleitet. Im Großraumbüro angekommen, waren jedoch weder Spencer, noch sonst jemand aus seinem Team zu sehen. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sie sich an Spencers Schreibtisch, welchen sie sofort am Zettelchaos erkannt hatte, und ging die Unterlagen für die Vorlesung noch einmal durch. Nebenbei warf sie noch einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch fast zwei Stunden, bis sie an der Georgetown University sein musste. Eine Viertelstunde später hörte sie schließlich Stimmen, die sich dem Büro näherten, unter anderem die von Spencer.  
Schnell nahm sie ihre Hefter, hängte sich ihre Tasche um, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ging auf die Tür zu.

Reid blieb stehen, sobald er die brünette Frau sah. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein...und doch stand sie dort im Büro. "Maeve? Was machst du hier?" Das Team sah gespannt zwischen Reid und der Frau hin und her. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse, eine dunkle Jeans und eine Jacke hing über ihrem Arm. Das auffälligste an ihr war jedoch...ihr Babybauch. Sie ging lächelnd zu Spencer und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie ihm schmunzelnd antwortete. "Weißt du...ich hab noch nie einen FBI-Agenten ohne Marke gesehen." Sie fischte den Ausweis aus ihrer Tasche hervor und drückte ihn ihm in die Hand. "Danke...aber warum hast du mich nicht angerufen? Ich wäre sofort umgedreht und hätte es noch geholt." "Nun...das war etwas schwierig.", sagte sie und holte nun auch sein Handy hervor. "Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" "Deinen Kopf vergessen, wenn er nicht angewachsen wäre..."

"Spence...willst du uns nicht sagen, wer das ist?" JJ sah gespannt von der Frau zu Reid und wieder zurück. Er konnte doch unmöglich eine Freundin haben...und doch hatte sie ihn eben geküsst. "Leute...das ist Maeve Donovan...meine Verlobte." Was auch immer die anderen erwartet hatte...das war es definitiv nicht gewesen. "Aber...aber..." Garcia wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Morgan, JJ, Rossi und Hotch schien es nicht wirklich anders zu gehen. Einzig Alex hatte sich besser unter Kontrolle und reichte ihr die Hand. "Schön sie kennenzulernen." "Gleichfalls, Dr. Blake." Erstaunt sah Alex sie an. "Ich hab sie bereits ein paar mal an der Georgetown gesehen…Und außerdem hat mir Spence viel von ihnen allen erzählt.", erklärte Maeve und begrüßte dann auch die anderen.

"Wie lang seid ihr eigentlich schon zusammen?" Morgan hatte sich wieder gefangen, allerdings war ihm noch immer die Überraschung anzusehen. "Drei Jahre und einen Tag…", antwortete Maeve lächelnd, was sie nur noch schöner aussehen ließ. "Und wie weit bist du?", wollte nun auch JJ wissen. So langsam schien bei allen die Information, dass Dr. Spencer Reid tatsächlich eine Freundin, bzw. eine Verlobte, hatte, angekommen zu sein. "Ich bin im vierten Monat." Sanft legte Maeve eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.  
"Wird es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge? Und wo habt ihr euch getroffen?", Garcia wollte unbedingt ihre Neugier befriedigen. "Wir wissen es nicht. Und getroffen haben wir uns in einem Cafe in einer Bibliothek…" Dann sah sie jedoch auf ihre Uhr. "Tut mir leid, dass ich euch keine weiteren Fragen beantworten kann, aber ich muss los, sonst komm ich zu spät zu meiner Vorlesung. Es war schön euch alle kennenzulernen." "Ich begleite dich noch…", sagte Reid und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten.

"Momentan bist du am schnellsten, wenn du auf die Interstate 95 fährst, dann auf die I-395 wechselst, den Highway 101 nimmst und die Francis Scott Key Bridge überquerst.", erklärte er ihr, während sie den Besucher-Ausweis abgab, bevor sie zu ihrem Auto gingen.  
"Hast du heute eigentlich schon…", begann er, doch Maeve unterbrach ihn lächelnd. "Ja, die Tabletten die der Arzt mir verschrieben hat, hab ich schon genommen. Das fragst du mich jeden Tag, Spence." Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. "Es geht uns gut, Schatz...mach dir keine Sorgen. Komm einfach nur gesund wieder nach Hause.", bat sie ihn und küsste ihn.  
"Ich liebe euch beide." "Wir lieben dich auch, Spence." Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor sie in ihr Auto stieg und sich auf den Weg zur Universität machte.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln ging Reid zurück ins Büro, wo auch schon ein Inquisitionskommando auf ihn wartete.  
"Warum hast du uns nie etwas von ihr erzählt?!" Penelope Garcia wusste nicht, ob sie sauer oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Das Genie seufzte. "Ich wollte nicht, dass ein UnSub von ihr erfährt." Es bräuchte nur ein falsches Wort, um Maeve, und jetzt auch das Baby, in Gefahr zu bringen. "Ich hab sie schon einmal fast verloren…", erklärte er.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Alex nun. "Eine Frau, die neidisch auf Maeves Leben war, hat sie gestalkt und angeschossen. Maeve lag fast drei Wochen im Krankenhaus. Ein paar Zentimeter weiter zur Seite und die Kugel hätte genau ihr Herz getroffen."  
"Hättest du uns überhaupt von ihr und dem Baby erzählt?", wollte JJ wissen, nachdem sich der erste Schock über das Gehörte gelegt hatte. Jetzt musste Reid etwas lächeln. "Ja... schließlich müssen doch auch die Paten Bescheid wissen. Morgan, JJ...Maeve und ich haben bereits darüber gesprochen und wir würden gerne euch als Paten haben, wenn ihr einverstanden seid…" Die beiden Angesprochenen brachten kein Wort heraus, sondern konnten lediglich nicken.

"Gut, da das dann wohl geklärt ist...was macht Maeve an der Georgetown Universität?" Die Frage verfolgte Rossi schon seitdem es vorhin angesprochen wurde. Maeve war etwa Mitte 20...studierte sie denn noch? Bei Jura oder Medizin wäre das immerhin nichts ungewöhnliches. "Maeve ist keine Studentin, falls du das meinst. Sie ist Genetikerin, hat bereits einen Doktortitel und hält einmal im Monat Gastvorträge an der Georgetown."  
Bei der Antwort konnte Garcia nicht anders...sie musste einfach lachen. "Da hat unser Genie wohl wirklich seine zweite Hälfte gefunden." Ja, Dr. Maeve Donovan war einfach perfekt für Dr. Spencer Reid.


End file.
